


All Hallow's Eve

by jecooksubether



Series: Tigereans and Weres [14]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Gen, Original Fiction, POV First Person, Shapeshifting, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jecooksubether/pseuds/jecooksubether
Summary: Wherein the author and his companions dress up.
Series: Tigereans and Weres [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914835





	All Hallow's Eve

**October 31st**

It had taken the better part of two weeks to have the costumes created. The embassy had hired on a couple recent additions to the local uplift team for some additional specialized knowledge that I didn’t have, and had established a contract and license with one of the local computer places to build the protocol translation systems we had designed for the workstations and other computing equipment. I took special delight in telling one of the ‘big’ vendors that had originally turned us down explicitly why we went to a local shop when they tried to accuse me of nepotism after they found out the shop was run by a friend of mine.

One of these additions was another certain friend of mine who had been awarded the title “Seamstress to the Ambassador”. She was more than happy to design and make costumes for the two of us. I figured that Halloween was one of the few nights we could get away with openly wandering around without gathering the usual circus, and I could get away with being in public in something other than pink skin. Apparently, this year’s theme was tiger costumes, as we saw a rather large number of them during the embassy’s open door party. The party found me sitting in full-morph guarding the candy bowl and getting head scritchies by curious kids and a couple curious adults, after they had been assured that I wouldn’t bite them. Apparently, the sign we had put up had gotten ignored by the adults, but not the kids.

I was also using the party to relax- the lease on the house I was renting was up, and the landlord had opted to not extend or renew it. Fortunately, the Archmage was a giant help in this matter, and I was the proud owner of a house much closer to the embassy, even though it was about the same vintage as the rental. It also required a lot more attention than we initially thought, until the Archmage told me that as long as I kept things quiet and hidden, that I could use magic there. The pool had gotten fixed in about twenty minutes after that, once I had gotten the distortion fields established and anchored. Once he had taught me how to make a gate, moving was much easier as well, including taking the water from the little above ground pool I had at the old place and dumping it into the in-ground pool at the new place.

As the party wound up, I allowed myself to be led to my office in the shop area, and after Ch’Mrr removed the collar, I pulled up to hybrid form and put on the costume that Mikaela had made for me, along with a nicer dress collar, which was a result of a lost bet with Sh’Meral. As I looked myself over in the mirror to make sure everything was in place correctly, Sh’Meral came in and remarked at just how well the costume looked on me. I was wearing peasant garb purchased from the Renaissance festival, with a blue tabard over it with the logo of one of the gaming groups I used to hang out with. Sh’Meral was already dressed in her costume and was a distressingly sexy looking Kitten Kaboodle*, which made me do a double-take. “Um, you have cleavage?” I cautiously asked. She looked at me and chuffed. ““Yes; sewn into the costume, silly, and not what you think.”

I breathed a sigh of relief as Ch’Mrr entered, dressed as a near spitting image of a certain cereal mascot, but with pants, obviously. Grabbing the leftovers that we were taking to the evening party, we all climbed into the jeep and started off.

As we parked the jeep and got out, I mentioned that while people in here generally knew me as Tigger, not all of them knew _why_ , and were about to find out in a most amusing manner. I opened the security door, knocked once, and opened the door. While I recognized about 80 percent of the people there, the entire house save for three people had no idea who the three walls of striped fur were. I had told Mikaela to make sure that she, or Swang, or Cchan loitered in the front of the house until we arrived, to keep the surprise from getting out of paw. Swang was in the front and picked up on it straight away, as he was the first to see the completed costume designs.

“Norm!” he called out. I nodded, smiled without showing any teeth, and came in with Sh’Meral and Ch’Mrr behind me. He bowed slightly as Sh’Meral came into view. He was about to start with a formal greeting, but I shook my head no. “Everyone, I’d like to introduce my guests: The lovely lady here is Sh’Meral, personal assistant to the Ambassador of the Tigerean Trade empire. The Gentlefur you see behind her is Ch’Mrr, her bodyguard and chaperone. I heard Swang coughing and holding onto a partially empty glass as I was saying this- Apparently, his drink went down the wrong tube or something, judging by the nasty look I got from him. I winked and we moved on through the kitchen and into the back room where the rest of the crew were, along with Mikaela, who nodded in acceptance. Repeating my introduction, we made our way to a section of couch and carefully sat down.

To my credit, Sh’Meral and Ch’Mrr behaved, even though Echan offered all three of us drinks. I refused- “Driver”, and Sh’meral explained that her people did not tolerate alcohol very well. One of the senior members of the club came right out and stated that this changed his plans for world domination radically, and Lilfluff just looked on in awe for the first couple minutes until I handed him a signed picture of the Ambassador from one of the pockets in Sh’Meral’s costume. Empress came in shortly afterwards, looked at the two tigereans, looked at me, looked at the two tigereans again, and settled her gaze on me. I chuffed, and said “mep”, which broke the spell and resulted in a flying friend who said “meeeewwwww!” as she flew through the air and landed on us.

It was a couple hours later that a small group of us ended up outside - it was getting a bit stuffy in the house, and it did get warm under all the fur. I looked around, and noticed that these were all friends I had trusted most- Sh’Meral took this cue, and nudged Ch’Mrr with her elbow. “It’s time.”

Ch’Mrr nodded, and Sh’Meral muttered a couple words in _trrth_ under her breath. I felt the field flicker in place over the area we were all sitting around, and Sh’Meral knelt before me and started. “Over the last six months, as I have gotten to know you better, I have found myself asking myself if I still feel the same way as when I first met you in that stuffy training room. In fact, I feel stronger about it now than ever. In these six months, you have dealt with the events that fate has thrown at you with honor, respect, and dignity. This only reinforces the love I feel for you, and I want to share my honor, love, and life with you.”

While the rest of the assembly looked in on pure shock, Ch’Mrr and myself knew this was coming along, although we have not expected her to be this public about it. I caught a hint of surprise from her as I recited the formal reply to the mating ritual- she didn’t know that Ch’Mrr had taught me the whole thing a few weeks ago during combat training. “I have listened to your devotion, and I am honored to hear this devotion from the one I love. I pledge my honor, love, and life to whom I have found worthy to be my mate.”

Sh’meral turned to Ch’Mrr now and continued. “Ch’Mrr, my clan brother. Over the years you have been at my side, first as friend, then as confidant. You willingly accepted the bonding ceremony to act as my guardian when I was named Ambassador, even knowing the cost. I release your bonding from you as of this day.”

I heard her voice in my mind {Ready?} I nodded. We both spoke in unison. “As long as we have known you, you have shown your honor to us in all things. We wish to share our honor, love, and lives with you.”

Ch’Mrr looked like he had been sucker punched. I heard his voice tickle my mind now as he started. {You planned all of this, didn’t you?} “I have listened to the devotion of the pair who wish to bring me into their family, and I am honored to hear this devotion from the ones that I have called family since I have met them. I pledge my honor, my love, and my life to the two that I have found worthy.”

The crew that had been watching the entire exchange started clapping. Dave spoke up with the obvious question. “Was this the proposal, or the entire ceremony?”

I chuckled. “Just the proposal. We will have a formal invitation out later this week. The ceremony is not considered valid unless done in the presence of friends of at least two of the parties being mated.”

Mikaela piped up with “There are only three of us here that know Sh’Meral and Ch’Mrr, though.”

Sh’Meral shook her head. “Not true”. She opened her palm and created a magelight, which she proceeded to throw at (and hit) the Archmage, who had been sitting cloaked along with T’grlf off to the side, much to the Archmage’s annoyance. I spoke up first.

“Everyone, this is the Archmage of Terra, who led the second contact team and is overseeing humanity’s efforts for our uplifting. T’Grlf is the lead coordinator of the uplift project, and he has also been my mentor in learning how to reproduce and integrate the technology the Tigereans have to offer us.”

T’Grlf bowed, but said nothing, but the Archmage spoke up. “This will at least make it easier if the crap hits the fan if any of this breaks out, at least- I’ll know who to mind-wipe, at least.” The Archmage and T’Grlf stuck around for a few more minutes, and then gracefully re-cloaked and teleported out as we all went back inside to re-join the party.

* Starring Tiffany Tiger and Leona Lioness! (http://suburbanjungleclassic.com/?p=2439)


End file.
